dreamworks_school_of_dragonsfandomcom-20200215-history
Boneknapper
Main Page= |Release Date = October 10th, 2014 |Availability = Everyone |Model Type = *Deadly Nadder (formerly) *Original Animation (as for December 4th, 2015) |Stats = |Racing = *Max Speed: 6.7 *Pitch Rate: 4 *Turn Rate: 5 *Acceleration: 3.2 |Combat = *ATK: 175 *FPR: 240 *MOVE: 3 *CRIT: 125 *HPR: 500 *DEF: 100 *Health: 4850 |Battle = *Firepower: 4.8 *Shot Limit: 6 *Base Damage: 10 (Titan: 11) *Max Health: ?? (Lvl. 50 Titan: ?) |Skills = *Armor *Sonic |Price = |Store= *Regular Price: 900 Gems **Member Price: 720 Gems |UDT = }} The Boneknapper is a Mystery Class dragon released in October 10th, 2014. It can be purchased as an egg from the store for 900 gems (720 gems for members). The Boneknapper received a new animation on December 4, 2015. Description From the School of Dragons Game Guide: :"The Boneknapper is one of the most uncommon and unique dragons living around the Isle of Berk. As its name suggests, it creates its own armor from the bones of other dragons. Without this shell, this creature has been said to be “weak and vulnerable like a big boneless chicken.” Similarly, its protective covering is also essential for it to perform fundamental actions like roaring. Because of this, it will search far and wide for the perfect bone to complete its protective armor. :"Until recently, its existence was considered just a myth because of its rarity. However, similar to many other dragons, the Boneknapper has its own quirky, yet terrifying, behavior. While the Boneknapper is rarely seen around Berk, its appearances are well-known." For more information on the Boneknapper, click here. |-|Combat Stats= |-|Gallery= Hatchling and Adulthood bke.png|Boneknapper Egg bonek bef egg.png|Boneknapper before hatching bonek oricolors.png|Boneknapper default colors bonek aft egg.png|Boneknapper hatchling bby bonek stand.gif|Baby Boneknapper Standing (animated) bby bonek idle.gif|Baby Boneknapper Idle (animated) bby bonek sit.png|Baby Boneknapper Sitting bby bonek sleep 1.png|Baby Boneknapper (profile) bby bonek sleep 2.png|Baby Boneknapper Sleeping (top view) bby bonek swim.png|Baby Boneknapper Swimming bby bknapper fly.png|Baby Boneknapper Flying bkf.png|Boneknapper in flight bkq.jpg|Boneknapper Quest Titan Stage TBK Stand.png|Titan Boneknapper Standing TBK Idle.png|Titan Boneknapper Idle (shaking its head) TBK Sit.png|Titan Boneknapper Sitting TBK Sleep.png|Titan Boneknapper Sleeping (profile) TBK Sleep top.png|Titan Boneknapper Sleeping (upper view) TBK Fire.png|Titan Boneknapper Fire TBK Hover.png|Titan Boneknapper Hovering TBK Fly.png|Titan Boneknapper Flying TBK Break.png|Titan Boneknapper Braking TBK Glide.png|Titan Boneknapper Gliding TBK vs normal.png|Comparison between Titan and non-Titan Bioluminescent Patterns |-|Skins= War Paint Bknapper Warpaint (side).png|Underwing, head and tail patterns (profile) Bknapper Warpaint (top).png|Upperwing and tail patterns Bknapper Warpaint head.png|Head and horns patterns TBknapper Warpaint (side).png|Titan underwing, head and tail patterns (profile) TBKnapper Warpaint (top).png|Titan upperwing and tail patterns TBknapper Warpaint head.png|Titan head and horns patterns Racing Stripes/Paint Bknapper rpaint (side).png|Wings and legs patterns Bknapper rpaint (top).png|Upperwings and tail patterns TBknapper rpaint (side).png|Titan upperwing and leg patterns TBknapper rpaint (top).png|Titan upperwings and tail patterns Racing Colors Bknapper rcolor (side).png|Underwings and tail patterns (profile) Bknapper rcolor (bttm).png|Underwings patterns Bknapper rcolor (top).png|Upperwings pattern TBknapper rcolor (side).png|Titan underwings and tail patterns (profile) TBknapper rcolor (bttm).png|Titan underwings pattern TBknapper rcolor (top).png|Titan upperwings patterns Category:Dragons Category:Titan Staged Dragons Category:Mystery Class Category:Skill: Armor Category:Skill: Sonic Category:Missing images Category:Combat Dragon Category:Trainable dragon Category:Original Model Animation Dragons